


Deathfell

by TheNightSheSpoke



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, It's a Horrortale and Underfell mix together story., Others will be included - Freeform, This will be a painful experience to Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightSheSpoke/pseuds/TheNightSheSpoke
Summary: Another Alternate Universe of "kill or be killed", "Every monster to themselves", and "The strongest Monsters survives". This story shall be similar to other Fell types but more into dying than anything else, as it should be known by the title.A Horrorfell, or something like that. 
Oh welp, the story shall tell.





	1. Deathfell's Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> And then the same human from every AU fell down the same deep hole in the same mountain to meet a slightly similar fate with similar characters. Let's begin this hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And soon the human fell in the same mountain to meet a similar fate, to do one task that every Frisk had to do.

All you remember were eyes staring at you.

You remember running to the point when you breathe, your lungs would feel like needles.

You remember.. falling down a deep dark hole in a very large mountain.

A child in the age of what seems to be 13+; you woke up on a bed of golden flowers in a room of the appearance of a cave. There's no exit by walking, but a exit above you, leaving little light for you. With that little light, you were able to see your flower saviors and pillars from the ruins in the shade of purple? Due to them a bit far away from you and the light, you could hardly tell. You then look back at the flowers below you. If you remember correctly, they are called Buttercups. Poisonous flowers that gives so much damage if you eat them.

You then immediately felt something thick and wet running down your forehead. At first you'd think you are sweating but what for? It's not hot here and you aren't feeling in any nervious mood, nor were you running around. You rose your hand to feel, to see when you look at your hand, and what you saw was a red liquid. This red liquid looks so familiar. Ah, now you remember. Blood. It is your blood. You look up to try to see the top of the hole you fell in. It is so high up to the point you'd think the fall could have been endless. No wonder the damage, but what confused you is why you haven't got yourself killed by the fall.

You then hear heavy footsteps running your way. You look up from the flowers you were on and found a similar looking flower but with a face, a concern face looking at you. The footsteps then began to go faint. The flower seems to now be in a panic, screaming at you with words you can not hear. You narrow your eyes as you were to be asking them to speak up. You then realized you began to feel dizzy and your vision going out is one of the reason why you noticed other than your head feeling light. The flower soon took a glance towards a purple door far from you and him to the rest of the underground and quickly went to look at your weakening frame. It went to the ground and out of your sight. Before you passed out, all you saw was a pair of pure white fur in place of arms coming to pick you up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To see more of the story in time please do a bookmark or follow me on http://deathfell.tumblr.com/


	2. The New Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human soon woke up and began their journey.

You woke up to the smell of bakery in a small red room. You felt someone or something staring at you. You took a glance around the room and what you saw that was staring at you was the same golden little flower looking at you with the same concern expression. How long has it been there waiting for you to wake up?

When the flower noticed you woke up, it came up to your face and immediately spoke like if fire is happening and there's not much time to explain. "YOU NEED TO GET UP AND ESCAPE! HURRY BEFORE SHE COMES BACK!!" The flower ends up confusing you and the lack of blood in your head didn't help. You dizzily sat up from your laying position and questioned the flower of what it meant and where you are. The flower only responded that you are in some witch's home in a place called ruins and apparently you are nearby the exit of the ruins. Though, even that confused you as it sounded like a fairy tale. Then again, this flower speaking should not be possible.

Later on you are on your feet and outside of the red room. By now you learned that Flowey is the name of the strange flower and Flowey wants to help you get out of the ruins and return to the surface and away from the hell the underground creates, and Toriel, the goat who was "somehow" kind enough to bandage you up and place you on a nice bed.

You walked to the entrance of the house to see the stairs heading down and the door to the rest of the ruins. Flowey, who is now holding onto you by your left arm said the exit is down the stairs. Though, thanks to your human nature, you had to be curious about what's behind the door. The flower then began to swear and shout at you to go to the other way when you headed towards the door. You then looked at the flower once you were right in front of it and assured them that you'll just look around and hurry back once you see Toriel. You left out "if she is so bad I'll run" in your sentence so that you don't get more shouting from the worried and frustrated flower. Flowey finally gave up and allowed you to explore the ruins. 

The quiet flower doesn't know of anything else to say, but look around the purple shaded ruins that stayed pretty much the same throughout all these years. Of course, in your travels, you saw no one as expected. Flowey already explained to you that this world is a world with a saying of "Kill or die" and "only the strongest monsters can get what they want and survive through the harsh environment the world gives.

Your exploration was pretty much just lonely and less talk. All you saw in the ruins was heavy dust everywhere and somehow growing vines. The flower on your arm seems to get real uncomfortable. Due to Flowey's behavior and of everything he has been trying to tell you, you start to feel regret on walking around and that you'll be in for a bad time with this Toriel.

Speaking of Toriel, the goat was soon in your sight. You tensed and Flowey cussed out loud enough for only you and him to hear the whole list of them, even some monster language, or what you assumed as monster language swearing. You attempted to run back to the house, but as soon as you turned around to face the way to the house, a voice came up. 

"Hello dear child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well. The actual chapter came up. Is Toriel really as bad as Flowey said?


	3. Toriel's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm.. This Toriel Seems nice by far.

You turned back to see the giant goat lady. Her eyes looks so similar to a human's but what made it inhuman was that it was red and on a face of a goat. Toriel's way taller than you since you, who is 5'2, Toriel must be 8'7, truly a monster's height. Toriel's fur, as you expected it to be, snow white and the dress that she wears is red with black designs. Unlike her, your hair is a short, dark brunette mess with a small twig stuck and Buttercup's pollen. Your shirt is a blue and purple sweater, which is of course destroyed and your pants, with the same stuff that made you like dirt, short and in the colour of black. And oddly enough, your pants is in a better condition than your abused body and sweater.

Toriel appears to be waiting patiently for a response when you were staring at her with awe. "Oh, sorry M-Ma'am!" You finally spoke after realizing the goat woman was waiting. She then made a whole-heartedly laugh, or of what it sounds like as her own reaction for yours. "That fine, my child. I do get the staring a lot." And with that, you imagined people staring at you and not for admiring but for something else. Your emotion drooped down yet, why were you thinking of that? Flowey glared at her, speaking lowly in its own language but not too low for Toriel glared at Flowey back.

Soon Toriel fixed her look and brought up some bags after clearing her throat. "My child, I brought you some ingredients for some pie. I don't know if you like butterscotch or cinnamon. I do hope you don't dislike any of them, do you?" You shook your head to Toriel's question. "Oh, that's wonderful! Let's get you home, i got you new clothes to replace those RUINed clothes." Flowey made a face of disgust when it realized she just made a pun. Your response was different as in smiling.

After a long walk back to Toriel's house with the flower and the goat. Toriel pulled out some clothes from the bag she holds and gave it to you. Flowey noticed some dust on it, it didn't think of it as "new." Toriel then shown you the bathroom to get you cleaned up. You came out of the bathroom with the new clothes that is a sweater that couldn't be passed for the cold in colours of mostly black and red stripes on over your chest and stomach. For the pants, it's just a new navy blue short jeans. You then went to your room to find Flowey in a cute little pot as you asked Toriel for. Flowey liked how you looked in them but not so much for the dust.

You walked out of your red room with Flowey's flower pot in your arms to meet the smell of Butterscotch and Cinnamon in the middle room. You followed the smell to the kitchen, ignoring Flowey's words of taking the stairs when you both have the chance. You didn't think Toriel's bad, maybe you can live here and away from... Wait. You froze and held your thought. What were you about to say? Your mind went blank when you saw a glowing star next to the pass way to the kitchen. Flowey looked at you strangely since to it, you are just looking at the dried up, barley visible blood on the wall. Have you then noticed the danger? Flowey wonders and hopes.

You then approached the star that you never seen before. Some parts, you were curious, though you can say it's some sort of urge or instinct and ended up touching the star. You felt all pain vanish then your body felt faint once more.

You collapsed.

You later slowly got your conscious back. Someone seems to be calling out a name, who's? it's not Toriel's or Flowey's.. No, it's Flowey's voice. Oh, it's your name Flowey is saying. You winced and slowly moved your head to see a blurry golden flower then you closed your eyes. A voice, someone you don't even recognize came up. "_Frisk, stay determined!_" And with that, you woke up and new strength that you never knew you'd have came upon you.

Determination.


	4. Not feeling this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh..

Well, I'm sorry to say that I decided to stop with this short work on this website and just do the comic itself. I already posted some comic in Tumblr. The name of the page is the same name as this story's title. 

The pages would be posted in weekends, whenever I get to them. I have everything set in mind, and adding more to the story. If you really want to see more of this story, even when nothing much had been added to this, you can see the comic in Tumblr. I'll try to make it better than what's posted here by far.

Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologies for this chapter being very short. Writing it in a notebook made it look a bit longer to me but eh, it's a prologue, and prologues tends to be short.
> 
> ( To be able to get to this story faster when there's more things added, please do bookmarks or follow me through my Tumblr http://thenightwhenthestarscomealive.tumblr.com)


End file.
